


七十年

by GabrielSnow



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, 双性巴基, 坑
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielSnow/pseuds/GabrielSnow
Summary: 白盾，老盾，双性詹吧唧。双性！超级狗血！为了区别两人，在叙述时白盾“史蒂夫”，老盾“罗杰斯”，但巴基都称两人为“史蒂夫”。如果巴基和不止一个盾有感情不算拆的话，就没有拆。我以我的洁癖发誓不会有和别人的感情。不算au的au：在某个宇宙，同时有两个史蒂夫存在，也就是白盾和老盾，两个人都是史蒂夫罗杰斯，但又无人察觉其实是同一个人（除了巴基），也不是悖论。队1背景，改写队1。





	七十年

**Author's Note:**

> 白盾，老盾，双性詹吧唧。双性！超级狗血！为了区别两人，在叙述时白盾“史蒂夫”，老盾“罗杰斯”，但巴基都称两人为“史蒂夫”。  
> 如果巴基和不止一个盾有感情不算拆的话，就没有拆。  
> 我以我的洁癖发誓不会有和别人的感情。  
> 不算au的au：在某个宇宙，同时有两个史蒂夫存在，也就是白盾和老盾，两个人都是史蒂夫罗杰斯，但又无人察觉其实是同一个人（除了巴基），也不是悖论。队1背景，改写队1。

那不过是一张宴会邀请函，来自于和他同名同姓的上将。作为美国队长，史蒂夫并不会觉得稀奇。不过巴基也收到了一张。人人都知道巴基是他的挚友，作战英勇，崇拜者不在少数。有时候是出于笼络美国队长的原因，要邀请史蒂夫的时候，巴基也同样受邀。  
战争时期，他自己不喜欢高层们铺张浪费，但很乐意带巴基去吃些好东西，换换环境。  
他们在临时落脚点换衣服准备参加罗杰斯的晚宴。  
巴基之前刮好了胡子也理了发，英俊的脸上干干净净。那一身军装制服合身得过分了，穿在巴基身上，英气中透出几分俏皮——史蒂夫从未见过有人把军装穿出这么漂亮的样子。和那晚从天而降将他救出小巷子时一模一样。  
“你和卡特怎么样了？”  
问这话的时候，巴基没有看他，而是专注于镜中的自己，手上系扣子的动作有条不紊。  
巴基说谎是一把好手，在牌桌上、泡姑娘时，无往而不利。  
但不是对史蒂夫。  
他能轻易洞察对方满不在乎假面下的谨慎与小心——巴基在试探什么，而这样的对话时不时就会发生，并且都是在他们独处的时候，语言中的主角只有一位:玛格丽特·卡特。  
卡特挺漂亮，又富有英伦的异国风情，是大半小伙子的梦中情人。而巴基隔三差五就会这样试探一番。  
史蒂夫不自觉的皱起眉，把球踢了回去。  
“挺好，干嘛这么问？”  
他发现自己非常渴望知道巴基对卡特的真实心理。  
巴基的动作微微一顿，仍然没有看向他，低声说:  
“随便问问，关心关心你。”  
巴基又在说谎。这说明巴基关心的人不是他。  
思及此处，一股妒火蹿上来，烧坏了他的脑子——他大步走过去一把揪过巴基推到墙上，双臂囚禁住他，用身形优势施加压迫感，那些言辞不受控制的从他的嘴里蹦出来：  
“别想了，她可不是你的——我是不会允许的。”  
巴基刹那脸色苍白，那双绿眼睛像是瞬间被抽掉了生命力，徒留空洞。嘴唇微微发抖，几秒钟后才用轻得几乎听不到的声音说：  
“我明白了。”

那栋豪宅简直就像童话故事里跑出来的，他几乎没见过这样的场面——和霍华德的高科技不同，这种古典欧洲的建筑带有深厚的贵族气质，令人不敢太过随意。  
在大理石的正厅里、金色水晶吊灯之下，他见到了宴会主人——白发苍苍但精神矍铄的罗杰斯上将。他身材高大而强壮，身上是考究的军队高级礼服，整个前襟都缀满了战功勋章，不怒自威的气质震慑全场。  
在握手的时候史蒂夫甚至认为六十岁的上将体魄不在自己之下。  
罗杰斯上将只是随意看了看他，然而看向巴基的时间就变得可疑了——将军勾起一丝温柔笑意，握住巴基的手，蓝眼睛绽放出光彩。但也仅仅是几秒钟的事情，史蒂夫并没有放在心上。  
巴基又不是个弱小的姑娘，有什么可担心的。  
是啊，巴基不是姑娘……史蒂夫在心中轻叹，刻意忽略了那一丝遗憾。  
几分钟后巴基就没影儿了，史蒂夫只得孤零零一人对付各种记者和名流。这倒是好事，他挡住问话，巴基去什么地方潇洒——他了解他的哥们，几个月没沾到酒肉，一定是跑到厨房或者酒窖吃个痛快去了。他回想起老将军不怒自威的样子，希望巴基偷吃不要被抓到。  
直到后半夜宴会快结束巴基才现身，澄澈的绿眼睛左看右看，脸蛋上有两朵玫瑰红，身上带着高级沐浴露的柑橘香味，那一身原本笔挺的军装制服此刻皱巴巴的，就好像曾经被什么人揉成一团、扔在了地板上。  
“你洗澡了？”史蒂夫皱起眉。  
事情和他猜测大相径庭，比起酒肉，巴基偷吃的对象是一位姑娘，鉴于他们身处的环境——考虑到能使用上将宅邸的浴室——可能是将军的女儿或者孙女。他祈祷等一会儿不要面对一位暴跳如雷的父亲或者祖父。  
“是哪位名门小姐？”史蒂夫尽量让自己听起来没有在嫉妒。他从不敢深入思考自己究竟在嫉妒谁。  
巴基眼睛瞪得大大的，无比可爱。  
“天哪史蒂夫，你那个小脑瓜在想什么？没有姑娘，我只是、只是溜进一个房间洗个澡——上天作证，热水澡可不是什么时候都有的。”  
“时间已经很晚了。”  
史蒂夫听到一个苍老但浑厚的声音。  
罗杰斯站在楼梯上，已经换一套更日常的衣服，超级士兵的嗅觉能闻到他身上相同的柑橘香味。  
直到这时史蒂夫才发现晚宴主人也从头到尾都没有露过面，在宴会开始之后就不见了。  
“不如今晚住下。楼上就是几间卧房，还有浴室。”  
罗杰斯指了指二楼。史蒂夫发现他刚刚就是从二楼走下来，此刻正站在楼梯下级。  
巴基敲了他一下他才反应过来，挤出一个笑容:  
“不胜感激。”  
罗杰斯将军终身致力于军队，不曾恋爱更未曾结婚，独身一人住在宅子里，根本没有女儿或者孙女。这是史蒂夫很久之后才知道的事情。

布鲁克林时期的房子顶多算一个火柴盒，到了战争期间，因为物资紧张，他从来都是跟巴基共享一张床。  
这是人生中第一次单独享有一间像样的——甚至相当奢华的卧室，整个人躺在柔软得过分的床上，被子贴在身上的一刻就感受到了温暖。  
史蒂夫闭上眼睛。  
恍惚间他听到了巴基的声音——起初是急促的喘息，几秒钟后变成了颤抖的呻吟，极致缠绵的飘入耳朵，让他全身都燃烧起来。  
他抱着他，翻身将人压在身下，一遍遍用手掌描摹浑身光滑的肌肤，分开双腿，去探索神秘地带。  
像一颗炮弹打进了活火山口，刹那炸起冲天岩浆。熊熊欲火将他烧得一干二净。身体急切的结合在一起，巴基在他怀里随着动作而呻吟，美妙得如在天堂。  
前所未有的火热和快乐，然而远远不够，怎么样都不够。  
巴基的声音越发的甜蜜上扬，即将登顶的时候，溢出的哭音如同天籁。  
史蒂夫醒来时内裤一团糟，而且硬得可怕。为了不弄脏床单和被罩，他不得不跑进浴室给自己解决一下。  
他从没做过如此真切的梦，巴基的叫床真实的回荡在耳边，就像昨夜就在他身下一般，一想到就让他欲火焚身。  
再也难以入睡，他决定爬起来去晨练。  
带着某种微妙的心思，他很想叫巴基一起，就像往常那样。可到了走廊上看到了浴室、书房和将军的卧室，却不知巴基的卧室在哪里。  
直到晨练结束回到别墅，史蒂夫才看到巴基坐在餐桌前，灌了一杯咖啡仍然昏昏欲睡呵欠连连。  
将军的精神很好，放下手中的报纸，微笑跟他打招呼，看起来心情不错。  
桌子上摆着白面包、千层酥、樱桃派、煎蛋、意大利奶酪、培根、香烤牛肉、德国香肠、奶油蘑菇汤，罗宋汤，饮料有牛奶、咖啡和果汁可以选择，还有一大盘新鲜水果和蔬菜。  
史蒂夫吞了吞口水，瞧了瞧巴基吃得十分不客气，道谢之后也开始大快朵颐。  
将军点点头，对他笑了笑——那笑意让他不舒服，好像这个头发雪白的老者仅用这一顿丰盛的早餐就换走了他生命中最重要的部分。

 

在第一位女士走向史蒂夫之后，巴基就溜走了。他需要片刻的喘息，整理好情绪，才能重新回到史蒂夫身边那个“挚友”的位置。  
凭借对酒类的了解，他在宅子里左拐右拐，躲过了护卫骗过了侍女，果不其然发现通往地下室的雕花木门，顺利的钻进了酒窖里。  
充满年代感的地下室，像是走进了古堡。他在成排的木架看到了各式各样怪异又精致的瓶子，有的通体漆黑，有的晶莹剔透，有的中规中矩，有的造型奇特——伏特加，龙舌兰，威士忌，干邑，查特，应有尽有。  
他抽出一瓶看起来价值不菲的苏格兰威士忌，打算一醉方休。  
一小时前他还坚定的认为他们是一辈子的好哥们，没什么打击能影响他们的情谊，伤害他更是天方夜谭。然而提到卡特时史蒂夫抓着他甩到了墙上，超级士兵变成一头凶暴的野兽，像是要把他撕成碎片吞下去。  
史蒂夫为了一个认识没两个月的女人跟他动真格的。  
一股酸楚堵在他的喉咙，手指发软几乎要抓不住酒瓶。  
“咳嗯。”  
巴基瞬间惊醒。  
老将军就站在酒架的尽头。  
他先是爱情被判了死刑，又失去了最好的哥们，打算溜进酒窖一醉方休却被主人当场抓获。  
接连的打击让他变成一只落水的猫，挫败极了，不敢看对方的眼睛，放下酒瓶，语无伦次的道歉:  
“对不起，我、我……不会有下次了，我是说……”  
将军一步步走来，最终近距离的在他面前站定，拿起他手里的酒瓶看了看。  
“品味不错。”  
将军放下威士忌，娴熟的抽出另一瓶。  
“但是我推荐这个——1919年西班牙国王送给我的礼物，它这房间里最名贵的酒。只有这样名贵的酒，才能和你相称。”  
巴基难以置信的抬起头——罗杰斯拥有和史蒂夫几乎一样身形和容貌，只不过那种气质经岁月打磨、战争洗礼，变得更加沉稳，形成一种别样的致命的魅力。面对他时充满了温柔，缀满勋章的礼服让他像是童话故事里走出的国王。  
他霎时沦陷在充满柔情的蓝眼睛里。  
“谢谢您，罗杰斯将军。”  
“叫我史蒂夫。”  
“史蒂夫……”巴基呆呆的念这个名字，像念出一道魔咒。  
罗杰斯高大的身影将他笼罩，不但没有压迫感，反而充满了令人安心的力量。他不得不抬起头才能看到对方的眼睛。  
将军近在咫尺，一低头就能吻上他的嘴唇。  
“是我，巴基。”

 

TBC


End file.
